I'll Always be Two Steps Behind
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: After Tigress has a nightmare, Po sings her a song he wrote to comfort her. Song Two Steps behind by Def Leppard.


***I do not own anything about Kung Fu Panda. It belongs to DreamWorks. I also do not own the Song Two Steps Behind. That is owned by the legendary band, Def Leppard***

A dark and stormy night rages through the Valley of Peace. All inhabitants retreat inside their homes to keep warm and dry. As the booms of thunder echoed throughout the valley and the flashes of lightning lit up the night sky, one inhabitant of the Jade Palace tosses and turns in their bed. Her name is Tigress, leader of the current Furious Five and master of the Tiger style of Kung Fu. Most of the time she is known to be strong and fearless, but tonight she was scared and powerless. The reason is because of a nightmare that she was having. This was no ordinary nightmare, for it involved the Jade Palace's Dragon Warrior, Po, Tigress' best friend.

***Dreamscape***

"_PO get away from him NOW!" Tigress screamed at the top of her lungs. She was held back by countless goons working for Shen. She heard the demented Peacock chuckle as he shot at Po. The next thing Tigress knew, Po was gone._

***Real World***

"NOOOOO"! Tigress woke up screaming and covered with cold sweat. Her eyes were redder than usual and tears streamed down her face, matting her fur. She tried in vain to choke back a sob, but to no avail. As soon as the sob came out of her mouth, a soft paw rapped at her door.

"Tigress, are you alright in there," Po asked softly? Tigress waited a few second before answering.

"Yes Po I am fine," she attempted to answer in a normal voice, but Po saw right through it.

"Now Tigress, I heard you whimpering in your sleep and then you screamed. Can I come in to make sure you are okay?" Tigress contemplated this for a moment. No one had seen her cry since her days at that hell-hole of an orphanage. But Po was different. For some reason, she could trust him more than anyone she knew.

"Yes Po, come in," Tigress said as she snapped back into reality. Po opened and shut the door quietly and entered. Po looked at her with sympathy as he sat down on her bed.

"So, what's wrong Tigress? It looks like you had a terrible nightmare." Po said.

"Nothing is," Tigress began but decided to get it off her chest. "Okay yes something is wrong Po. I did have a nightmare, it was so horrible and it seemed so real." Tigress confessed.

"Well what happened in your nightmare Tigress?" Po asked.

Tigress choked back another sob and told Po. "We were back in Shen's cannon factory, and he killed you again. Right as I was about to save you, you died again!" She couldn't handle it any longer and more tears flooded her eyes. Po wrapped his arms around her body and gave her a _shh._

"Tigress, look at me. I am right here and I am not leaving you or the Five anytime soon." Po reassured her in a soft voice. Tigress at first tensed up from the hug, but soon gave in and hugged him back. His reassurance and presence made her feel so much better. They hugged for a few minutes not realizing how long they had been hugging.

This was the third hug that Tigress had shared with Po, and this one finally confirmed her love for Po. They both let go of the hug and stared at each other.

"Well I guess I'll go back to my room," Po said. As he got up, Tigress grabbed his arm and pulled him back, not wanting to let him go.

"Po, I know this will sound weird, but can you please stay with me tonight?" Tigress asked Po with pleading eyes.

"S-sure I mean if you w-want," Po replied in a nervous voice. They lay down under the blanket and Tigress snuggled up to Po. This caused him to tense up, for he had had a crush on Tigress since he was a little cub.

"Thank you for listening Po," Tigress thanked him.

"No problem Ti, "Po replied. "Tigress, would it be alright if I sang to you, to you know make you feel better," Po asked sheepishly. His love for Tigress made him want to do anything to make sure she was safe and happy. He wanted to sing a song he wrote for her when he was twelve.

Tigress stared straight into his jade green eyes and said, "Po I would love that." And with that, Po began to sing.

_Walk away if you want to  
_

_it's ok, if you need to  
_

_you can run, but you can never hide  
_

_From the shadow that's creeping up beside you _

Tigress' eyes widened as Po sang. She never thought he could sing this well. She laid back and listened on.

_There's a magic running through your soul _

_But you can't have it all_

(Whatever you do)

_I'll be two steps behind you _

_(Wherever you go) _

_and I'll be there to remind you _

_that it only takes a minute of your precious time _

_to turn around and I'll be two steps behind.  
_

His magnificent singing hypnotized her. The only thought running through her mind was that her love for Po just grew even stronger._  
_

_Take the time _

_to think about it _

_Walk the line, you know you just can't fight it _

_Take a look around and see what you can find _

_Like the fire that's burning up inside me, _

_There's a magic running through your soul _

_But you can't have it all _

She started to tear up again not in sadness, but in happiness. She knew now that Po loved her too. Having never heard the song before, Tigress concluded that Po had to have written it. What began as a horrible night, now turned into the best night of Tigress' life.

(Whatever you do)

_I'll be two steps behind you _

_(Wherever you go) _

_and I'll be there to remind you _

_that it only takes a minute of your precious time _

_to turn around and I'll be two steps behind._

There's a magic running through your soul

_but you, you can't have it all _

_(Whatever you do) _

_I'll be two steps behind you _

_(wherever you go) _

_and I'll be there to remind you _

_that it only takes a minute of your precious time _

_To turn around and I'll be two steps behind._

Two steps behind  
yeah, baby  
two steps behind  
ohh, sugar  
two steps behind

As Po finished the song, he noticed Tigress' wet eyes again. "Oh was I that bad?" Po asked sadly.

"No Po of course it wasn't. It was beautiful." Tigress complemented. She hugged her beloved Panda again never wanting to leave his warm embrace.

"Really Tigress? Thank you." Po said. When Po wrote the song, he never thought anyone would like it, especially Tigress, but hearing her like it was awesome to him

"Po, there is one other thing I HAVE to tell you." Tigress said again.

"What is it Tigress," Po asked.

"Well when you first came to the Jade Palace, I did not like you, but after a while you grew on me. And seeing you getting killed felt like someone ripped my heart from my chest. What I am trying to say Po, is that I love you." Tigress stated shyly. Po was absolutely dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that she felt the same way. So he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too Tigress," Po said after the kiss. They kissed again and Tigress' heart melted. The Panda that she loved now loved her back. She had never been happier in her life than she had right then. The two eventually drifted off to sleep, but not before Po said, "See you tomorrow my Tiger Lily." Tigress silently awed at that replied, "Until then my Yin-Yang Cub." They fell asleep holding each other as if their lives depended on it.

***Author's Note***

**Here is my third Kung Fu Panda fanfic. After watching Kung Fu Panda 2 I wanted to write another story with another Def Leppard song. The song is Two Steps Behind written by Def Leppard in 1993. I really enjoyed writing this story for all my friends on fanfiction and all the Ti-Po lovers. Finally, if there is any stories with a similar plot, please know that did not know and I am not trying to steal anyone's idea. **


End file.
